Fighting on Christmas Eve
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “What I say or do when we're together is none of your business.” Dan replied coolly, refusing to back down when Aaron stepped closer to him.


"Hey." Dan stood alongside the stairs, nodding to the person next to him who happened to be none other than Aaron Rose.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron growled, taking a step towards Dan. "Why don't you just stay the hell away from me- and Serena as well."

"What I say or do when we're together is none of your business." Dan replied coolly, refusing to back down when Aaron stepped closer to him.

"You're the fucking reason why we're back on Christmas Eve. The reason why we haven't slept together yet. So stop hanging around us!"

"So that's it, right?" Dan grabbed Aaron's shirt with two hands, pulling him close so he could whisper in the latter's ear. "All you want with her is a nice fuck I bet. So you could brag to the people you call friends? You make me sick."

"Let go of me man!" Aaron pushed Dan off, shoving him into the staircase. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't?" Dan let out a humorless laugh. "I can sense it on you. I can sense it on any guy when we go anywhere. They see her and their blood starts pumping faster, they grow more confident, they all want one thing."

"Shut. Up." Aaron said through gritted teeth, advancing on Dan.

"Why should I?" Dan taunted, shoving Aaron backwards. "So you could take advantage of someone who doesn't care about you?"

"She loves me!" Aaron roared, grabbing Dan and slamming him into the staircase again. "You don't know what happened when we were on the plane!"

"Really? Is that why she called me from the plane telling me that she made the wrong decision? Or did you actually expect me to believe you slept with her on a plane?"

"I never said we slept together. Doesn't mean we didn't do anything else."

"Like she would do anything with you. I feel bad for her." Dan grinned madly. "She has to actually touch you. You're disgusting."

Aaron growled and swung his fist at Dan, howling in pain when he missed and hit a statue. "You..fucker." He managed, clutching his fist.

"Say it and I'll let you hit me all you want. Say all you want from Serena is sex. You know its the truth."

Aaron staggered towards him. "Stop moving then!"

"Say it!" Dan said forcefully. "Tell the damn truth."

"Fine! All I want from her is a good fuck." Aaron said, raising his fist when he heard a gasp up above him. "Serena!"

"Thanks for playing." Dan muttered and watched as Aaron turned around before punching him in the jaw and watching him fall.

"Dan..why..how?"

Aaron stood up angrily, clutching his jaw. "Your lame excuse of an ex boyfriend came and punched me out!"

"I heard you Aaron." Serena descended the staircase, each word dripping with venom. "Now get out of here before I call security."

"Serena..let me explain."

"Leave."

Aaron scowled at Dan, but made his way out, leaving his annoying mumbling in their wakes.

"I'm sorry." Dan said, wrapping Serena in a hug.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry you had to hear him say those things. He is the most self centered jackass I have ever met."

"Not me." Serena chuckled, squeezing her eyes tight while pressing him tighter. "So why are you here?"

"I don't want to be like our parents. They waited for so long, I don't see why we should too."

"Dan.." She stepped away from him, shaking her head. "We can't be together if our parents are."

"Why?" He asked, brown eyes masked with confusion.

"It'd be wrong! What would everyone think Dan?! That'd be incest."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would!"

He took her hands in his. "No okay? I don't care what people think. We are not blood related, we're not really brother and sister or anything of that sort okay? If our parents love each other, they should be with each other. If you love me, then we ought to be together as well."

She shook her head again, blonde tresses flying everywhere. "I can't..I don't..."

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't get back together." Dan muttered, lips grazing her ear.

"We....I can't." Serena hung her head, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, Serena. I love you so much it hurts. I want us back together, do you?" Dan titled her chin up, pressing kisses to her cheek as tears fell.

"I don't..I don't know." She whispered into his chest, nails digging painfully into his back.

"I'll wait, okay? I will wait for you until you make up your mind about us." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much."

The grandfather clock in the room chimed, signaling that it was a new day. Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas." Dan whispered, hugging her tighter. "I'm glad you came back early."


End file.
